dancecentralkinectgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Glitch (dancer)/@comment-76.69.3.61-20121220011921
HEY GUYS PART 3 :) Glitch : YO MO WHERE YOU AT Mo: I DONT EVEN KNOW . TAYE ARE YOU ALRIGHT ? Taye: yea babe but what happened to the lights its waaaay to DAAAAA....... *taye screams because she is being taken away and roughed up even tho she is pregnant* Mo: TAYE BABY WHERE ARE YOU ARE YOU OKAY ? *awkward silence * Mo: TAYE!!!!!! TAYE !!!! IM SO SORRY I BROUGHT YOU GUYS HERE AND IM SOOO SORRY TO YOU TO NINJA'S JUST PLEASE GIVE TAYE BACK PLEASE SHES PREGNANT AND.... *mo starts to cry and sob and sniff alot* Glitch : mo get it together we're gunna find HER! Mo: glitch the fuck is wrong with you ? *glitch gets sperm all over lil t's face and thats why he screamed cause she was giving him brains/blowjob/head* Glitch : naah bruh nothing im good right lil t ? Lil T : mmmmmhhhmmm im meant yup *lil t slurps something* Mo: Lil T what are you drinking all im hearing slurp slurp sluuuuuuuurrrrrrp Lil T : umm some coca cola .... Glitch : but T they didn't give us any drinks yet your just sucking my .. *lil t bites glitches dick to shut him up because she doesnt want mo to know she's giving brains to glitch at a time like this* Glitch i mean yea they did i mean why would lil t just be sucking my dick at a time like this right right .. okay. Mo: okay wat ever i just want Taye back here NOW ! she's probably scared and frightened and afraid *GASP* Oh My Goodness those are all synonyms ... HOLD UP WHY DID I JUST SOUND LIKE CAT VALENTINE ? ANYWAYS TAYYYYYYEEE!!!!!!! * after the ninja's beat taye up they give her a complete make over get her extensions and weave and then they go to have a cocktail party * Taye: MO BABY LIL T GLITCH WE'RE IN HERE HAVING A.. Mo: YOU BEST NOT BE DOING ANYTHING NASTY UP IN THERE OR IMMA HAVE TO SHOOT THIS MUTHA FUCKA DOWN ....... TONIGHT Taye: BABE BOO HUN JUST HURRY THE FUCK UP * mo glitch and lil t are linking arms and trying to find a door with light once they do mo bust down the door and starts to run to look for taye while glitch and lil t are just walking slowly wondering if mo will be okay* Mo: TAYE BABY WHERE ARE YOU ??!?!?!!???!!!!!! Taye: WE'RE IN THE SECOND DOOR ON THE LEFT HAND SIDE HURRY PLEASE MO I NEED YOU Mo: TAYE STAY THERE IM COMING RIGHT NOW * mo finds the second door on the left hand side and kicks it down to see the 4 ninjas and...* Taye: Baby you found me and you never gave up Mo: Taye i would never give up on you I Love You to the point it hurts that if i don't know what your doing or i think your not safe i will do completely anything to find you and bring you to safety Taye : AWWWEEEE MO <3 I LOVE YOU TO AND THAT WAS SOOOOO SWEET *glitch and lil t just walk in and are holding hands and glitch gets down on one knee* Glitch : Lil T I LOVE YOU I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOUR PERSONALITY YOUR LOOKS AND HOW AMAZING YOU ARE I'VE LOST INTREST IN ANYONE ELSE IM IN LOVE WITH YOU AND I CAN'T AND DONT WANT TO FALL OUT OF LOVE WITH YOU I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH WILL YOU MARRY ME ? Lil T : OH MY GOODNESS I LOVE YOU TO GLITCH AND YES A MILLION TIMES YES I WILL MARRY YOU I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH TO BE CONTINUED WAIT TILL PART 4 AND MAYBE 5 :) STAY TUNED